renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorchester
Dorchester was a town in Wiltshire, England. Location Dorchester is a seaside town situated in the south of the former county of Wiltshire. It lies between Chard to the west and Southhampton to the east (node 358) Resources Fish The town uses a Fishing Map to maximise fish yields. Iron The town shares an iron mine with Chard west of it. Chard lies in the county of Somerset. Workers are hired and paid by Somerset, and the iron mined goes to the county of Somerset. Taverns There are two taverns in Dorchester currently - the Lady of the Lake and Harbour Lights. ''Lady of the Lake'' The Lady of the Lake is the town hall tavern. Menu *Beer: £0.75 *Hot Cross Buns with Butter (1 bread): £5.00 *Grilled Prime Rib (1 meat): £18.00 Dorchester Hall A place where the citizens of Dorchester gather and discuss news and events. It is the ingame forums for Dorchesterians. Abbotsbury The first written record of Abbotsbury dates to 1023, when King Canute granted land in the area to his steward, Orc, who later founded a Benedictine monastery here. That monastery was to become one of the wealthiest in Dorset. It is situated about 3 miles from Dorset. Citizens just have to ring the bell to take sanctuary, and trust points will be given by other citizens. Church of Dorchester The current priest is Ecthelion. Cabinet of Dorchester A place to "to discuss the various issues concerning the economy and fair price buying for the town of Dorchester." Dorchester Bank The bank is run by Marche and is based in Dorchester Hall. It provides citizens with a place to loan and desposit pounds. There are interest rates in place. The Dorchester Herald A local newspaper published by the citizens of Dorchester. It is a comprehensive newspaper; publishing news, commentaries, interviews, stories and art about Dorchester. Local Workshops *Dagnir's Clothing Line *MakaWabli's Boot and Shoe Emporium *Olivianne's Organic Weaver's Shoppe Celebrations Swimming Contest Dorchester holds an annual Swimming Contest. The first one was held on June 25th 1456. Aelith, Okami, MakaWabli, Graciebells, Callisia and Spuzzana participated. Eventually, MakaWabli won out. Rumours Dorchester is home to Leviathan, a sea monster whos gender is still unknown. Leviathan has also been linked romantically to MakaWabli, the current mayor. However, the relationship died after it was known Leviathan planned to run for mayor against him. It has been questioned if Leviathan has mind control powers. Mayor MakaWabli is a self-proclaimed nudist. Eyewitnesses include Kenna. Spuzzana and Graciebells, the recent newly-weds, partnered with the lightbulb Marche under orders by Mayor MakaWabli, will travel to Ireland on a honeymoon to retrieve LadyJen. Marche has a long lost brother who recently made a house entirely out of corn and vegetables. Mysteries On 8th August 1456, the Sifters: Mystery Investigators was set up to solve mysterious occurances in and around Dorchester. Current members are: Solunar, Timkeykong and Oncelot. Mysteries Under Investigation 1456 *11th August: the first case was handed to the team: Search for Leviathan. *13th August: hundreds and hundreds of dead fish washed up ashore. *24th August: a great kingdom-wide earthquake split the county up. *7th September: a Caped Man was seen jumping into a crack. Category:Town Category:Wiltshire Category:Node Category:Devon